1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding assembly designed to facilitate the manual arrangement of any of a plurality of different articles into a folded orientation, on an independent basis, wherein various operative components of the folding assembly are expandable or extendable into their intended, operative position during the folding procedure, and are selectively disposable into a stored or collapsed, inoperative position to facilitate transport of the folding assembly between different locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices exist which are directed to the arrangement of garments, as well as other articles, in a predetermined, folded position. Such folding devices vary from small manually operated structures, which may be used at home or in an environment where only occasional folding is required, to large mechanized folding devices, which are extremely expensive and primarily designed for strictly commercial environments where garments or other articles are manufactured and/or packaged in extremely large numbers. Devices of the type set forth above are commercially available and are primarily directed to an attempt to save both time and labor, which would normally be expended if the process were relegated to laboriously hand folding each article. In addition, except in the home or domestic environment, the hand folding of garments or other articles is generally unacceptable due to the lack of uniformity resulting from such manual folding. It is of course recognized that such uniformity in appearance of the folded article is a necessity in a commercial or retail establishment, wherein the folded article is made available in a container or package of standard dimension and configuration, or the folded article is presented for display in a manner which is hopefully appealing to the consuming public.
Accordingly, depended upon the particular area of application, folding devices have primarily been designed for specialized applications, in order to accomplish either individual or bulk folding of a variety of different types of articles or of specific articles, such as shirts or the like. Therefore, with the exception of the bulk folding of articles, as primarily used in the garment industry, the individual folding of garments or other articles is usually accomplished either by the use of fully or semi-automatic machines; small, inexpensive and less than durable folding boards; small apparatus specifically designed to fold garments or other articles for purposes of packaging or, as set forth above, by the individual hand folding of each item. A recognized disadvantage of the above set forth categories of folding devices is their lack of versatility and inability to be used other than in the specialized field, for which they are initially designed. For example, there is certainly no need or use for a fully or semi-automatic folding machine in a commercial or retail establishment, such as a department store the like, where uniform folding is important but, wherein the quantity of articles that must be folded, or refolded does not justify the expense of such mechanized equipment. Moreover, such mechanized devices do not generally provide a desirable degree of portability so as to allow workers to gather and fold items conveniently at a display location. Alternatively, folding tables or like devices which are manually operated are typically formed from inexpensive, light weight material having a relatively short operable life and which are specifically not intended to accommodate the folding of large numbers of garments or other articles. Likewise, such less sophisticated devices are still somewhat cumbersome to manipulate and move to a desired folding location when a number of spaced display locations are present within a particular establishment.
Also, in certain locations such as department stores or other similar retail establishments, available space is at a premium. Accordingly, space dedicated to the storage of a folding table or like device is typically unavailable. Known or conventional garment folding assemblies, of the type set forth above, are not readily adaptable for use in locations where the folding of garments or other articles is necessary for either display or packaging, but where the storage space needed to maintain such folding tables is at a minimum or non-existent.
Therefore, based on the above disadvantages and the overall failure of known or conventional designs to incorporate sufficient versatility and mobility to be adaptable for use in a variety of different commercial, retail and/or domestic environments, there is an obvious need in this area for an improved folding assembly. Such an improved folding assembly should be capable of being operated manually, but should also have sufficient versatility to be used with any one of a wide variety of different types of article for arrangement thereof in a predetermined, folded orientation, resulting in the folded article having a sufficiently uniform appearance to facilitate its display and/or packaging. In addition, such an improved folding assembly should be inexpensive and light weight, yet be formed from materials and or structural components which assure a long operable life and which facilitate the folding device to be transported from location to location without placing undue stress on personnel responsible for its re-location or transport. Finally, an improved folding assembly of the type referred to herein should be capable of being selectively oriented in either an operative position or a collapsed position, wherein when in the collapsed position, the improved folding assembly has a significantly reduced size and configuration so as to be conveniently stored in any of a variety of locations, particularly in establishments where storage space is at a minimum.
The present invention relates to a folding assembly designed to arrange any of a wide variety of articles into a folded orientation by the manual manipulation of an orientation device. The orientation device comprises a main, centrally disposed segment and at least two side segments extending laterally outward from the main segment in spaced relation thereto. An attachment assembly, which is preferably formed from a flexible material, movably interconnects each of the side segments to opposite sides of the main segment or in another embodiment to other substantially oppositely disposed structural components of the orienting device, as will be explained in greater detail hereinafter. In either embodiment, the side segments are movably secured to the orienting device in a manner which allows the independent, substantially pivotal movement of each of the side segments in alternate fashion, from an outwardly extended position, for initial support of a garment or other article thereon, to a substantially overlying position relative to the main segment, thereby accomplishing a portion of the folded orientation. The main segment, as well as each of side segments, may of course vary in dimension and configuration, dependent upon the type and/or size of the article being folded. However, an overall dimension or configuration of each of the main and side segments is preferably such as to allow sufficient versatility to enable the orientation device to be used in the folding of any number of a variety of different articles of a variety of different sizes and thicknesses. Also, regardless of the type of articles being folded, a substantially uniform fold will be the result.
One structural feature of the present invention is the aforementioned attachment assembly, wherein at least one attachment member extends outwardly from opposite sides or peripheral portions of the main segment into movable securement with a correspondingly positioned side or peripheral portion of each of the individual side segments. Accordingly, when in their expanded position, each of the side segments are disposed laterally outward from the main segment in spaced apart relation thereto. However, when the side segments are alternately disposed into a folded position, the flexibility of the attachment member allows for the free pivotal movement as well as an automatic adjustment to accommodate the thickness of the material from which an article is formed or the overall thickness of the article being folded. It should be apparent therefore that the folding assembly of the present invention is readily adaptable for use in folding articles or garments formed of a variety different types of materials, without changing the configuration or dimension or being forced to adjust the relative positions of the operative components of the folding assembly, such as the main segment and side segments, relative to one another.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a support assembly, which, when in a supporting position, engages and positions the orienting device, including the main segment and outwardly extending side segments, at a preferred height above a floor, platform or other supporting surface on which the folding assembly of the present invention is disposed. The height of the support assembly can be regulated in order to position the orienting device at a desired location to accomplish the process of folding dependent on the particular location or area where the folding processes occurs.
In addition, the support assembly of the present invention comprises a plurality of support members or legs which, as set forth in greater detail hereinafter, may be more specifically comprised of pivotally attached leg pairs. The leg pairs are selectively positioned, along with the other components of the support assembly, into either a supporting position, as described above, or a stored position. The stored position facilitates the hand carrying of the folding assembly or movement of the folding assembly of the present invention, between different locations, where it is being used. Moreover, to facilitate such transport, a plurality of rollers, casters or like structure, hereinafter collectively referred to as a roller assembly, may be secured to the bottom end or adjacent portion of the support members, in order to facilitate the rolling of the support assembly, when the support assembly is in either its supporting position or its stored position, to a desired location.
In order to facilitate a stable engagement and support with the orientation device, as described above, the support assembly further includes a base which is connected to what may be considered an upper end of the plurality of legs or support members. When the support assembly is in its supporting position the base is disposed in supporting engagement with at least the main segment of the orienting device. It should also be noted that the orienting device, including the main segment and the two or more side segments, may be removably secured to the support assembly, including the base, or alternatively may be fixedly attached thereto in a manner which allows the independent movement of each of the side segments relative to the main segment. In the embodiment comprising a fixed attachment, the base may be fixedly secured by any of a variety of applicable structures to the main segment, such that the two side segments are allowed to be collectively positioned between the aforementioned outwardly extended, supporting position and/or in a folded, stored position, as required.
Yet another feature of the present invention comprises the provision of a brace assembly movably mounted on the support assembly in adjacent, co-operative relation to the base. The brace assembly is co-operatively structured with the base, as well as other associated parts of the support assembly, to be selectively disposed in either an operative position or an inoperative position. The position of the brace assembly may at least partially depend on whether the support assembly is disposed in its supporting position and/or stored position, as described above. More specifically, the brace assembly comprises at least two brace members each of which are movably disposed outwardly from opposite sides and/or substantially oppositely disposed peripheral portions of the base and into supporting engagement with an under portion of different ones of the side segments. The outwardly extending position of the brace members thereby defines the aforementioned operative position of the brace assembly so as to define a rigid table type support surface. In one embodiment, each of brace members are slidingly connected to the base and/or an under portion thereof, in the vicinity of the upper end of the support assembly, such that each of the brace members may be independently extended outwardly from the base different distances, dependent on the size, configuration and/or location of the respective side segments which they support. The in-operative position of the brace members is at least partially defined by their respective disposition in immediately adjacent and/or contiguous relation to the base and more particularly to the correspondingly disposed sides or peripheral portions thereof, from which they normally extend when in the above described operative position.
Based on the above, it should be apparent that the folding assembly of the present invention comprises an improved folding device for any number of different garments or a variety of other articles, any of which may by formed from material having a different thickness, wherein any one the various types of the articles may be arranged in a folded orientation in a quick and easy manner, without requiring replacement, adjustments or repositioning of any of the operative, structural components of the folding assembly. Moreover, the folding assembly also provides an easily transportable, multi-function support surface.
These and other features of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.